


Wellston’s Seven

by Zanna_64



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Multi, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, unOrdinary - Freeform, unOrdinary AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanna_64/pseuds/Zanna_64
Summary: “The Seven” are what they call seven of Wellston’s most powerful students. There are also people who are powerful and very close to the Seven. Nico, Reyna, and Thalia. These are some of the most active students, save for Nico, who sticks to the shadows.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU based off the unOrdinary webcomic. Link to it is here: https://www.webtoons.com/en/fantasy/unordinary/prologue/viewer?title_no=679&episode_no=1  
> You should read it it’s really good.
> 
> This is probably going to have a lot of Solangelo.

The Seven are well known in the Wellston area.

There’s Percy, who can manipulate water, and his girlfriend Annabeth, who has telekinesis. They’re good students, though Percy can be a troublemaker.

There’s Jason and Piper, too. Jason can manipulate the winds and even fly using that ability. And Piper? At first, she doesn’t seem intimidating, but she can be pretty scary. Her ability is charmspeak. She can basically manipulate people into doing anything with her voice.

Hazel can manipulate metals and basically anything under the earth. Her boyfriend Frank can shapeshift.

Leo can create and control fire. He’s as unpredictable as the flames he summons.

The Seven have their close friends, too.

The first is Thalia, Jason’s sister. Her ability is lightning.

And then there’s Reyna. Reyna is super strong, and she can lend her strength to others with her abilities.

The last is Nico. No one really knows too much about him. His power is control over shadows. He’s strong, but he’s never even considered becoming a Royal.

He’s definitely mysterious.

I guess that’s what got Will interested.


	2. Will

Nico always sits on the roof. It’s usually only him there. He liked being by himself up there.

And he was alone, until one day.

A blond-haired boy came up that day to ruin his peace. The guy sat next to him on the roof, not even caring about who was there already. Most people avoid him. The only people who really talk to him are the Seven and Reyna.

Luckily, it seemed that this boy was just sitting and not talking to him.

-

He came back the next day. And the next day. On the day after that, he spoke.

“You’re Nico di Angelo, right? I’m Will Solace.”

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“It doesn’t seem like you do that much outside of school. Do you want to hang out with me and some friends?”

“I’ll think about it.”

“If you want to come, meet me at the gates after school on Friday.”

-

Nico couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. He was about to go hang out with a boy he barely knew. He walked up to the school gates and saw Will standing there.

“You’re actually coming?” A look of surprise spread across his face.

“I wasn’t expecting to come either.”

“Well anyways, let’s get to my dorm!”

Nico wasn’t familiar with the boys’ dormitories. He lived in his own house off campus. The dorms didn’t seem too bad, but they were not the kind of place he would like to live. 

Will’s dorm was comfortable and had a decent amount of space. There were already two people in there. One was a girl with bright green hair and a boy with short braided hair.

“How did you guys get in here?!” Will asked.

“Cecil let us in,” said the green haired girl.

“Where did he go?”

“I don’t know.”

“Goddamit Kayla-

Oh yeah, Nico, I should introduce you. This is Kayla and Austin.”

“Heya,” said Austin.

“So, this is the guy you told us about,” said Kayla.

“What’s your ability? No one in school really knows.” Austin asked, putting his hand on his fist.

“I can manipulate shadow.”

“That’s… cool. And kinda strange. Will and I are healers. He’s much better than me though. Kayla has some ability with archery-“

“I _told_ you, it’s called energy arrow!”

“Let’s go do something,” Will said.

“Like what?” Kayla replied.

“Get some boba tea or something.”

“Sounds good. Y’all in?”

“Sure,” said Austin.

“I guess so,” Nico said.

The trio took him to a place nearby and chatted while drinking tea.

Austin looked at Will and asked, “So, when’s the next turf wars?”

“I think it’s on Sunday. But I thought you were covering it.”

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s yours.”

“Uh, let’s just ask the team later.”

“You guys do turf wars?” Nico asked

“We usually heal for them, yeah,” replied Austin.

“Oh, I didn’t know.”

“Maybe we could bring you to watch. You might be able to complete too.”

“I might, Percy and Jason keep bugging me to do it.”

“You talk to them?”

“Yeah.”

The rest of the time went well. It wasn’t as bad as Nico expected.

-

The next Monday, Will came to the roof again.

“Are you actually going to do turf wars?”

“I talked to Jason. He said I could act as Jack for one game.”

“Great! I’ll see you there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue episode, that’s why not much happens. The actual first chapter will come soon.


End file.
